Units
Warcraft III allows map makers to customize their maps and adjust the mechanics of how things work. For the most part, this section provides info that can be applied to other maps but specific numbers can vary between maps. __toc__ Damage Base damage comes from primary attribute stat, dice, and initial damage. Heroes like Ichigo and Luffy have transformations that increases base damage. Bonus damage comes from items or abilities that add damage. Heroes like Rukia have a different type of transformation that adds only bonus damage. : Example - Katen gives +20 base dmg (for str/agi heroes) and +50 bonus dmg (70 total dmg). The source of the dmg affects your dps. Command/Trueshot aura does not increase with bonus dmg so base dmg is better. Crit is not affected by the source though Attack Speed Attack speed comes from agility and attack increasing items. Attack cooldown determines how much seconds it takes for your character to attack and it increases by increasing attack speed. Initial attack speed is 100% and it increases by 1% for each point of attack speed. 1 agility tome gives 1% attack speed. If you have a hero with 100 agility, you would have +100% AS, and you would attack twice as fast with a total of 200% attack speed. Attack speed maxes at 500%. Attack cooldown is a fixed number for each character, unless you transform. AS is a % that affects attack cooldow : Example - Katen gives +35% AS (20 agi+15% AS). If you get Maimed by Katen, you’d have -60% AS and if you have 0 agi, you’d have 40% AS total Armor Armor comes from a unit's base armor, armor gained through items/abilities/stats, and initial armor penalty, which is -3 for BvO. If a hero was created with 0 armor/stats and no items/abilities, it would still have -3 armor. Each point of armor decreases the physical damage that you would take by a certain percent. If a unit with 9 armor takes 100 damage, it loses 65 hp (decreased 35). Each point of negative armor increases the physical damage that you would take. If a unit with -9 armor takes 100 damage, it loses 142.7 hp (increased 42.7). The effect of negative armor is limited to -20. Extra reduction does nothing. When hit by magical damage, every hero takes 25% less damage due to their armor type, which is called Hero. Ichigo’s Lv 6 Getsuga Tenshou does 800 damage against creeps, but 600 against heroes. Not every spell does magical damage though. The general rule of thumb is: If the spell has a multiplier (damage increase with stats/levels), it does physical damage and it is reduced by armor. Some spells do neither physical or magical damage. I call this pure damage and it is usually done by having a trigger remove hp from a unit or by cleaving. It is not reduced by anything. Lifesteal Orb effect does not stack but an orb and aura effect can stack, such as an Arrancar's Horn and a Urahara's Offering. Only the highest % of lifesteal is applied from orbs and auras. Units heal based on the damage the target takes. Lifesteal is reduced by armor and negated by when the unit misses due to evasion. Cleave Cleave effects stack linearly. 2 Sentomaru’s Axe (20% cleave) gives 40% cleaving. This cleaving damage is unaffected by armor and armor type. If a unit has 100 damage and 20% cleave while the target has 100 armor, the target will still take 20 damage from cleave Aura (Command/Trueshot) Aura effects do not stack, unless they are a different type of aura. With 150 base damage and 100 bonus damage, the aura from a Totem of Might (30% base damage) adds 45 damage. Critical Hit Critical hit rates do not stack linearly. 2 Sokyoku (20%) does not give a 40% crit rate. The effect is based on a mutually independent probability. Each crit rate has a separate chance to activate. 2 Sokyoku (20%) gives a 36% chance to crit. 1 Sokyoku (20%) and 1 Suzumebachi (15%) gives a 32% chance to crit 2 critical hit effects cannot occur at the same time. If more than 1 critical hit occurs, only the most recently obtained critical hit effect activates. If a unit with a Sokyoku (2x damage) buys Suzumebachi (1.5x damage) 2 minutes later, Suzumebachi is the most recently one. If both activates, the unit does 1.5x damage, not 2x or 3.5x attack. For hero abilities, it is considered 'obtained' when it is first selected. This means that the average Soi Fon/Tosen's crit will not activate if a crit item occurs simultaneously. Bash Bash effects do not stack linearly. 2 Hell Crusher (9%) does not give a 18% bash rate. The probability of mutiple bash activating works the same as crit For melee heroes, multiple bash activating will have the damage stack. A melee hero with 2 Hell Crusher (750 damage) has a 17.19% chance of activating. There is a 16.38% chance of either Hell Crusher activating and do 750 damage. There is a 0.81% chance of both Hell Crusher activing and do 1500 damage. For ranged heroes, multiple bash activating will not have their damange stack. It works the same as critical hits. A ranged hero with 2 Hell Crusher has a 17.19% chance of either/both Hell Crusher activating and do 750 damage. Critical Hit and Bash For melee heroes, bash works mutually independently with critical hits. A unit with both a Sokyoku (20%) and a Hell Crusher (9%) has a 20% chance to crit and a 9% chance to bash. For ranged heroes only last obtained effect works if multiple bash and critical hits activate. If a unit with a Sokyoku (20%) buys a Hell Crusher (9%) 2 minutes later, it has a 20% chance to crit and a 7.2% chance to bash. If a unit with a Hell Crusher (9%) buys a Sokyoku (20%) 2 minutes later, it has a 18.2% chance to crit and a 9% chance to bash. Evasion Evasion does not stack. Only the highest evasion works. Misc Is this page useful? (If not, you can leave a comment at the top of the page and say what kind of info you seek) Yes No